


Hold Me Please

by royuals



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, F/F, Français | French, Lesbian Character, Sad, Swan-Mills Family
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royuals/pseuds/royuals
Summary: “Quand je serai grand, je me marierai avec vous deux et nous vivrons heureux tous les trois et puis ensuite, nous deviendrons de magnifiques étoiles dans le ciel.” OS Swan Queen





	Hold Me Please

17h04. Regina éteignit son ordinateur et replaça soigneusement ses papiers en un seul tas sur le côté droit de son bureau. Elle étira doucement ses longues jambes sous son bureau puis soupira devant l’engourdissement. Elle attrapa son téléphone, prit la veste sur le dossier de son fauteuil de bureau en cuir puis quitta la pièce.

Elle se dirigea vers sa secrétaire et lui dit: “Vous pouvez y aller. N’oubliez surtout pas de mettre l’alarme avant de partir.”

La femme lui répondit un petit hochement de tête, toujours intimidé devant l’ancienne méchante reine malgré les nombreuses années qu’elle travaillait pour elle. La brune pinça ses fines lèvres rouges, laissant un léger sourire sur son visage avant de sortir du bâtiment.

Elle entra dans sa voiture, garé sur le trottoir en face de l’immeuble jaune. Elle alluma le chauffage pour réchauffer sa voiture et elle-même vêtue d’une chemise de couleur noir, qui n'était certainement pas la sienne, nichée dans une simple jupe droite ainsi que son incontournable long manteau sombre. Elle frotta rapidement ses mains sur la jupe lisse puis elle démarra sa voiture pour se rendre au poste de police.

 

Lorsqu’elle y entra, son cœur se brisa. La blonde, qui était de dos à elle dormait assise, sur la simple chaise de son bureau. Elle avait la tête légèrement penché et un doux ronflement pouvait se faire entendre dans la petite pièce silencieuse.

La mairesse s'avança vers le bureau puis se mit à genoux devant la silhouette endormi. Elle passa une main sur la douce joue pâle de la femme, caressant délicatement sa joue à l’aide de son pouce.

Dieu qu’elle aimait cette petite bouille d’ange. Elle était bien plus que sa fiancée, elle était sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, sa sauveuse, son âme sœur, son tout. Quasiment 7 ans qu'elle avait bouleversé sa vie solitaire de maire consistant à vivre seule, aller travailler à la mairie pour ensuite rentrer seule, dîner et aller se coucher encore seule. Puis un jour, la blonde apparut dans son bureau pour le poste de shérif. Depuis elles ne se s'étaient plus jamais quittés.

Les grands cils noirs d’Emma se mirent à papillonner, une petite moue se dessina sur ses lèvres roses. La mairesse l'a regarda s'éveiller lentement, sa main ne quittant pas sa joue.

“Hey bébé, je me suis endormie.” déclara la blonde d'une voix enfantine tout en frottant un œil avec le dos de sa main.

“J’ai pu voir ça.” dit-elle en arquant un sourcil. Elle posa ensuite ses deux mains sur les genoux de sa petite-amie puis ouvrit la bouche mais elle fut coupé par la shérif qui paniquait tout à coup.

“Mince, je me suis endormie beaucoup trop longtemps et je n’ai pas eu le temps de finir les dossiers que je devais te rendre ce soir. J'suis désolée Gina.”

Regina lui fit un doux sourire et lui répondit d'une voix douce: “Ce n’est pas grave mon cœur.” Elle se releva, passant ses mains sur sa jupe afin de lisser les plis invisibles puis tendit une main vers Emma. “Oh et j'aimerais qu'on fasse une petite promenade à pied avant de rentrer, juste le temps de prendre l’air. Laissons nos voitures ici et nous viendrons en récupérer une pour rentrer à la maison.”

La blonde ne lui répondit pas mais prit la main tendue par la brune, y déposa un tendre baiser dessus puis attrapa sa veste de cuir rouge qui se trouvait sur le porte manteau derrière avec sa main libre avant de se diriger toutes deux vers la sortie.

 

Elles marchèrent lentement et silencieusement dans Storybrooke, leurs doigts entrelacés et leurs yeux fixant le sol. Les rues devenues rapidement sombres étaient plutôt vides, seuls quelques personnes entraient ou sortaient du fameux restaurant Granny. Le manque de sommeil commençait à se faire sentir pour les deux jeunes femmes qui n'avait pas eu une entière nuit de sommeil depuis ce tragique événement. La jeune maire passait ses nuits entières à faire d'affreux cauchemars, à pleurer ou à reminer. Elle était tellement reconnaissante d’avoir sa fiancée à ses côtés, parce qu’elle était certaine que sans elle, elle aurait certainement plongé du côté obscure.

“Comment s'est passé ta journée de reprise?” Questionna la shérif, voulant interrompre ce silence interminable.

“Bien.” Marmonna la brune, n'ayant aucune envie de parler de cette première journée de travail depuis l'incident.

Emma soupira. Elle savait que sa petite-amie avait aucunement envie de reprendre le travail, elle non plus pour être honnête mais rester chez eux à se morfondre n’était la solution pour s'en sortir. Après 6 mois de thérapies intenses chez Archie, il était temps qu'elles reprennent toutes deux le chemin du travail.

“Ca te dirait de passer le week-end au chalet en amoureux, rien que toi et moi comme au bon vieux temps?” proposa la blonde tout sourire.

Elle avait cette idée dans la tête depuis quelques semaines maintenant, elle qui avait travaillé si dur l’année dernière pour réparer le chalet abandonné qu’elles s'étaient achetés pour leur un an de vie commune. Elles n’y avaient pas été depuis plus de 5 ans et elle avait tellement hâte de lui faire découvrir les changements de la maisonnette à quelques pas de chez elles dont elle en était très fière.

“Pourquoi pas Em’, c’est plutôt une bonne idée.” lui souria doucement la brune avant de refixer le macadam.

“Cool, nous pourrions partir vendredi après le travail et puis n-”

La blonde fut coupé par Regina qui s'arrêta brusquement de marcher et chuchota un prénom, dont son cœur rata un battement.

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers sa petite-amie, elle vit ses yeux écarquillés, fixant quelqu’un ou quelque chose devant elle. Un grand sourire se forma sur son doux visage.

Confuse, la shérif tourna la tête vers la direction d'où l’autre femme regardait, elle comprit immédiatement ce qu’il se passait.

“Henry” répéta doucement la femme une seconde fois. Elle laissa sa main glisser de celle de sa fiancée puis se mit à courir vers les deux silhouettes, dos à eux à quelques kilomètres. Emma courut derrière elle, criant son nom mais la brune n'écoutait pas.

Lorsque la mairesse atteignit les deux personnes, elle s'écria joyeusement: “Henry, mon petit prince!”

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule du petit garçon, ce qui le fit s'arrêter net. La mère et le fils se retournèrent, surpris de toute cette scène.

Devant le visage du petit garçon qui n'était pas celui du sien, ses jambes fléchissent, se retrouvant à genoux tandis que son sourire disparut en une fraction de secondes. Les larmes commençaient à dégouliner le long de ses joues maigres, fixant toujours l’enfant.

La blonde arriva finalement vers eux et se glissa derrière la mairesse, toutes deux agenouillés sur le sol glacé. Elle passa ses bras autour du corps fin, entrelaçant une de leurs mains puis posa son visage contre le manteau de l’ancienne reine.

“Shh… Regina, je suis là…”

Recroquevillée sur elle-même, la brune pleurait désormais à chaudes larmes, ses mains cachant son visage honteux. Elle pouvait sentir de tendres baisers sur son dos, à travers les tissus.

“Je veux... mon bébé, Il me manque tellem....tellement... Je...Ne m'abandonne jamais s'il te plait” pria la brune en deux sanglots.

Elle avait froid mais elle en avait rien à faire. La douleur dans son cœur était bien plus forte et bien plus intense qu’un froid de novembre.

"Jamais." La jeune shérif lui répondit avant de serrer le corps de sa petite-amie contre elle et se laissa pleurer.

 

8 mois que leur petit homme, comme elles aimaient l'appeler était subitement décédé d’une arythmie cardiaque alors qu’il n’avait que 5 ans. Henry, qui portait le nom du père de sa mère brune, était un enfant énergique, très affectueux avec ses proches mais pouvait être assez timide avec les gens qu’il ne connaissait pas. Grand fanatique d’astronomie depuis son plus jeune âge, il adorait contempler les étoiles pendant des heures et des heures dans leur jardin. Mais par dessus tout, il était un énorme fan de ses mamans. Il disait toujours que ses mères étaient les femmes les plus extraordinaires et la planète était plus que chanceuse que les avoir.

La blonde se remémora d’une phrase que son fils lui avait dit quelques semaines avant le drame: _“Quand je serai grand, je me marierai avec vous deux et nous vivrons heureux tous les trois et puis ensuite nous deviendrons de magnifiques étoiles dans le ciel.”_

La blonde se mit à sourire devant ce doux souvenir datant pratiquement d’un an. Elle déposa un énième baiser dans le dos de sa futur femme avant de la lâcher et de s’agenouiller en face d’elle, posant une main dans sa chevelure foncée tandis que son autre main essuya doucement les larmes fraîches sur le visage bronzé.

“Rentrons à la maison, nous avons une étoile à contempler.”


End file.
